bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Southern Mall
Is there a sign or map that actually designates it as 'Southern Mall' ?? :Still not signing your edits, eh? I don't think you deserve an answer then, go look for yourself. Pauolo (talk) 20:00, September 21, 2014 (UTC) :Yes, thank you for your helpful comment. ::Coming from the guy who keeps bitching about every aspects of the games that he dislikes like he has nothing else to do? The guy who has no respect to the other editors and never sign in or even put a title to his comments? The guy who doesn't have the balls to complain about Infinite on its official forums because he would be met with fiercer opposition? Stop being a smart ass and grow up, or go poison another wikia with your hateful comments if you don't like the comments here. Believe me, EVERYONE here will be relieved. Pauolo (talk) 06:52, September 22, 2014 (UTC) - Im sure you are unanimous when you say that.... No it was more a case of whiney fanbois telling civilian mods that my opinions 'offended them' (im sure the word 'hateful' was there somewhere, and as everywhere they cant wait to hurl the word 'troll' at their target) and I also answered personal attacks made by the whiney fanbois (you might think i had a right to do that, as well as back up my arguments with facts/logic/reason - which they hate most of all) - but THAT was seen as being "argumenative". The company mods (who want to make the least effort and also had orders to eliminate any nay-saying about the product - as you might expect in a company run forum) then decided it was easier to shut down any real discussion (fanbois are offended by ANYONE with a different opinion from themselves, so it really didnt matter what I said). I met not fiercer opposition but instead censorship (I had plenty of nice conversations and arguments for quite a long time with normal people who had NO PROBLEM with my discussions manner or content - I NEVER made any personal attacks - I did do the sin of criticising the games and the company from a professional point of view - particularly Infinite - similar comments were made by others there BTW). SO It just takes a few complainers and some lazy mods to eliminate any such discussion, which is what happened. - Amazing how this is all precipitated by the line at the top "Is there a sign or map that actually designates it as 'Southern Mall' ??" which I didnt remember seeing anywhere. So I went there and found it is only briefly shown in the HUD (on no maps, no sign, which is kinda interesting) I poked around and found some other interesting things I hadnt seen before. - :I think I'm not going to answer that either. I've read again some of your past comments (not easy to track when you're refusing to log in for whatever reasons), and after that last message here, I realize that you don't post just to show your hatred other a game or another, but simply to prove yourself how argumentative you can be on details so unimportant there would be no need for argumentation. When I said everyone was tired of you raging over such details, it was true. Even Willbachbakal, who has been administrating the wikia long enough to be trusted in his decisions, stopped listening to you when you started to whine on your fictive oppression. And since attention is all you seek with your raging comments, I will just stop listening to you and next time report you to the administrators. One last thing, do you know who also are calling for attention? Trolls, and that's probably why you were mistaken for one and thus "censured" (if that ever happened to begin with). This for example is trolling: "The name "Southern Mall" is seen only on the location guidance blurbs for a few seconds at the bottom of the player's screen (when entering the area) - '''easy to miss seeing when you are more worried about the many Splicers that can attack you there." :Pauolo (talk) 18:33, September 23, 2014 (UTC) :- : You may not realize but "discussion' to one person is 'argument' to another, and its quite true that some people just dont like discussion or having their opinions questioned or beingproven wrong. You assume one way when other people assume a different way. There are many things that take more than 140 characters to describe, and things that are seen different ways by different people. Example -- your interpretation of 'Trolling' ''easy to miss seeing when you are more worried about the many Splicers that can attack you there ''- YOU dont think that it is possible some people might miss it because they are busy watching the bigger part of the game ? Thats the observation I was expressing, Im actually stating a fact. The Soithern Mall name appears briefly. If you are not constantly looking down at that HUD blurb (which usually reiterrates things which you can usually discern from looking at the terrain/scenery itself) it is very easy to miss. So YOU see that as detail not worth mentioning and thus constitutes 'trolling' (in your OPINION). I see it as atypical in the game and worthy of being noted as an 'oddity'. Many players dont repeat games and so that detail is easily lost . :'''Details unimportant - thats a subjective judgement and you might want to look around this website to see that it contains many details that some(many?) people considered 'unimportant', as trivial to the point of being anally retentive about 'details'. Like on the other website - if they dont like that then they dont have to read such content. :Now to illustrate what would happen on THAT other website (and on countless other forums/commentary on the internet) -- this little interaction here would be considered 'argumentative' by certain individuals even labeled 'trolling' by some thin skinned people who dont like the positions being expressed. :Accusations of 'trolling' and being 'hateful' and often personal attacks are easily cast (usually by someone who is losing the argument -- changing the subject is all they have left). I usually ignore such dishonest immaturity and reiterate my position (with supporting details - fact/logic/reason) which the 'whiney fanbois' dont care about, but OTHER PEOPLE who read the same postings might - that is IF they are still following, as the 'whiney fanbois' intention its to turn off debate and declare victory and the posting gets so muddled that its bothersome to try to follow it at that point. :BTW Look at the prejudicial words YOU use here in your own posting - that kind of verbage is much closer to being 'trolling' than anything Ive written. And if I try to answer such stuff then I'M labeled the one being a 'troll' or being argumenative or 'hateful' or 'raging' ?? :You make a very good example yourself , see how easily you fall into it - that kind of thing was endemic on that other website . :Ex- ' if that ever happened to begin with' - so you just assume Im lying and accuse me of that ? Kinda inflamatory, dont you think ? You do all this 'ranting' and dont even know what Im really talking about? (Again, look how much 'argument' it takes to explain/clarify when such immature statements are hurled in whats supposed to be a civil discussion). Its funny that I actually saw the civilian mods there in that website fall into the same pattern - personal attacks when their real arguments were weak. :- : :::The area described in this article is designated the "Southern Mall" by the white text that pops up when you enter different places. :::Unownshipper (talk) 07:49, September 22, 2014 (UTC) :::Yes I found it . I recall when first playing I rarely looked down there when there were always angry splicers ready to come at you all the time(kinda the priority), and there was so much else to look at "back when things were new".